


Three (A morning’s blah-de-blah)

by proxydialogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxydialogue/pseuds/proxydialogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How shall the future remember them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three (A morning’s blah-de-blah)

How shall the future remember them? 

Certainly not as they are: two brothers and a busted up angel of the Lord stomping across North America together. Blundering like children, falling asleep to blaring rock and roll in the back seat. Eating too many cheeseburgers and drinking too much beer. Keeping a sloppy tally of the _nearlys_ and the _almosts_ and the _ones that got away_ across the geography of their skins (the victories are there too, but you can’t really tell the difference). Waking each other up with the strangled sounds of their nightmares, and lulling each other to sleep with the sounds of their breathing (because tomorrow, any day, that sound could be gone). 

Certainly not as they were: two brothers living out of each other’s pockets for almost their whole lives. Orphans with a living father. A big brother who was more like a mother and a little brother who was more like a martyr. And one angel of the Lord, who kept his lonely vigil on the earth, unsatisfied with the bloodless shine of his blade. An angel who watched, because he thought it was what his Father wanted of him, while he waited and itched for war. 

So perhaps they will be remembered as they could be: two brothers who saved the world and died for the world, and the angel who died for them. Sweeping across North America together like the shade of night and putting out the burning lights of hell, one by one. The three who didn’t wait around for God when humanity was on the brink. Though I have it on good authority that God waited around for them. 

excerpt from _The Unpublished Notes and Letters of Chuck Shurley_. copyright 2012. Random House Publishing.


End file.
